A virtual machine refers to a software-simulated complete computer system having a complete hardware system function and running in a completely isolated environment. For example, in the case of running a large amount of virtual machines in a cloud platform, challenging is how to group the virtual machines to achieve uniform management and distribution of the virtual machines, thus effectively saving configuration time.